Un kirby olvidado meta knight x kirby
by Pesadillasonriente
Summary: Kirby comienza a pensar que la gente del pueblo lo odia ya que todos lo evitan, pero no sabe lo que planean para él.


El sol comenzaba a iluminar el pueblo de pupupuland, el guerrero estrella se encontraba durmiendo, cuando los rayos del sol comenzaron a iluminar su rostro, provocando una pequeña molestia, abrió sus azulados ojos y viendo que ya había amanecido se levantó de inmediato para comenzar con su nuevo día.

Yosh! ¡Hoy será un grandioso día! Poyo. - se animaba el pelirosado

Bajo con mucha emoción la colina donde vivía, llegando en unos minutos al centro del pueblo, grande fue su sorpresa cuando vio a todos los aldeanos hablando entre ellos. Decidió saludarlos con un simple Hai! Pero al momento de escuchar su voz, los aldeanos entraron en pánico y corrieron lejos de él, refugiándose en sus hogares o corriendo a las calles aledañas de la plaza, Kirby se extraño del comportamiento que tuvieron los aldeanos, sobre todo por que sus amigos más cercanos, Fumu y Bun, también huyeron. No queriendo molestar se dirigió al campo a jugar con las ovejas.

Lo sentimos kirby, pero por ahora no podemos decir lo que estamos haciendo. - susurraba Bun

Pondremos nuestro plan en acción esta noche, ¿si?. - decía Fumu

Si. - contestaron los demás al unísono

Estando en el campo, se subió sobre una de las ovejas para descansar, escucho algunos ruidos provenientes de la casa del alcalde y se asomó a mirar con curiosidad.

Hola alcalde Len, ¿que es lo que están haciendo?. - miraba con curiosidad lo que estaban construyendo.

El alcalde asustado hizo sonar su silbato, haciendo que todas las ovejas corrieran a gran velocidad, pasando por encima del guerrero estrella, logrando que éste cayera sentado al piso, las ovejas se reunieron alrededor del alcalde ocultando lo que estaban haciendo.

Oh querido Kirby, estamos un poco ocupados en este momento. - le decía mientras le ayudaba a pararse del piso.

Odio decirlo, pero ¿podrías por favor ir a otro lugar?. - le decía Curio que se encontraba entre las ovejas.

El alcalde Len muy sonriente le hacía señas para que se fuera.

Ehhh… - Kirby estaba confuso por lo que acababa de pasar. Se dio media vuelta y comenzó a alejarse del lugar

Nos vemos. - se despedía aliviado el alcalde.

Eso fue raro… ¿qué les sucede a todos hoy?. - pensaba kirby, mientras su estómago comenzaba a rugir. - oh, bueno, ire a ver a Kawasaki. - se dirigió al restaurante. Kawasaki estaba tan sumido en lo que estaba haciendo que no notó la presencia del rosado.

No puedo llegar tarde hoy, ¿Mmm?. - volteo a hacia su izquierda y grande fue su sorpresa al ver a kirby. - ahhh!! ¡¡KIRBY!! . - grito sorprendido lanzando la sandía que tenía en las manos, pero Kirby era ágil, por lo que agarró la sandía y se la comió.

Delicioso. - decía mientras lamia lo que quedaba del aperitivo entre sus manos.

M-me estás molestando, ¡Hoy estoy ocupado! , así que… - lo agarro de su ropa y lo lanzó fuera de la tienda. - la tienda está cerrada. - dijo el desastroso chef mientras cerraba la puerta del restaurante.

¿¡Ahhh!? - Kirby volteada su cabeza pensando en lo que recién había ocurrido.

Se levantó confundido y siguió su recorrido. Iba pasando por fuera de la estación de policía, el jefe Borun se encontraba descansando en una silla mecedora, cuando lo vio pasar, pegó un salto de su silla e hizo sonar el silbato, la gente cercana al escucharlo se percató de la presencia de Kirby y se ocultaron en sus hogares.

Jefe Borun… ¿qué esta ocurrie…?. - no alcanzó a terminar su pregunta cuando el jefe borun le respondió.

Estoy ocupado, ¿podrías ir a otro lugar?. - decía mientras se ocultaba en la estación.

¡¿Ah!?. ¿Qué les pasa?, mejor iré a ver a Fumu, ella debe saber algo… - pensaba el rosado ya preocupado.

En el castillo, Escargon entraba corriendo y gritando hacia donde se encontraba su majestad, Dedede molesto por interrumpir su paz, se sacó sus gafas de sol y le gritó.

Deja de gritar, perturbas mi paz zoy. -

S-su majestad, los plebeyos están tramando algo gesu. - decía el anciano con su extraño bigote.

¿Eh?. - Dedede miraba con extrañeza a su sirviente. Por lo que decidió seguirlo y comenzar a ver lo que tramaban sus súbditos.

Todos estaban muy ocupados, planeando algo de lo que él no estaba enterado, las mujeres cosían, Kawasaki cocinaba mucha comida, el alcalde estaba construyendo algo de madera con la ayuda de curio y dos aldeanos más , los niños estaban transportando ¿¡pólvora!? Eso sí era algo muy extraño, su gran mente descubrió de inmediato lo que planeaban.

Esto es… ¡están planeando una rebelión!. - decía convencido. - volvamos al castillo. - decía mientras se escabullian de vuelta al castillo. - lo sabía, es una rebelión, quieren tener un país de libertad y justicia. ¡Ah! ¡Malditos plebeyos! ¡Quieren expulsarme zoy!. - gritaba molesto.

Bueno, esto es todo su culpa, no hay precedentes que digan que una dictadura dependiente del poder se mantenga para siempre, además…. - de un momento a otro Escargon comenzó a ver estrellitas, su majestad lo había golpeado con su martillo por las cosas que estaba diciendo. - Eso duele… - decía en el piso.

Dedede se sentó en su trono y presionó uno de los botones de su tablero, apareció una gran pantalla al lado izquierdo de él y un hombre de gafas oscuras y traje apareció en ella.

Su majestad, que bueno verle de nuevo - decía el hombre de la pantalla.

Olvídate de los saludos, necesito que me envíes al demonio mas fuerte que tengas, tengo una revolución, me encuentro en una crisis. - decía molesto.

Es una pena, me gustaría solucionar de inmediato este problema, pero… -

¿Pero que?. - preguntaba ya desesperado Dedede.

El demonio atacará a todos, independientemente si es amigo o enemigo. Lo enviaremos envuelto como cortesía. - explicaba el ejecutivo.

¡Envíalo! ¡Envíalo!. - pedía su majestad.

En otro lugar del castillo se encontraba Kirby, estaba entrando en la residencia del primer ministro, cuando Fumu lo vio nerviosamente lo tomó de los hombros y lo hizo retirarse del lugar.

Lo siento kirby, pero no puedo jugar contigo ahora mismo, me encuentro ocupada, por favor ve a otro lugar. - decía mientras volvía a entrar a su hogar y dejaba a un perplejo kirby.

¿Q-que está pasando? Es como si todos estuvieran evitandome… - decía tristemente. - umm… ¡ah! Meta knight, él me escuchará. - dijo mientras corría por los pasillos del castillo hasta llegar a las habitaciones de los caballeros, kirby ya conocía como la palma de su mano donde se encontraba la habitación del caballero, hubo muchas noches donde se escabullia a la habitación del contrario, para recibir consuelo y mimos del caballero, llevaban saliendo desde un tiempo ya, por lo que él no podría evitarlo, lo obligaría a decirle que sucedía con los aldeanos, tal vez se trataba de algún demonio que hacía que la gente te evitará, lo descubriría, meta knight era muy inteligente con esos asuntos.

Llegó a la habitación del caballero y entró sin permiso alguno a esta, encontrándose con su anhelado caballero, tal fue su alegría de encontrarlo que sin tacto alguno se lanzó sobre éste. Tirándole al piso de la habitación.

¡Meta knight poyo! Estoy tan feliz de verte. - decía mientras lo estrujaba entre sus brazos.

Ah… K-kirby, no me dejas…Respirar. - se quejaba el caballero.

Kirby al notar que su cara se estaba poniendo del mismo color que su cabello, soltó su agarre, y se sentó en el regazo del mayor, su cara de felicidad pasó a una triste

Meta knight… ¿Tú sabes lo que le ocurre a la gente del pueblo?, están actuando algo raro, incluso Fumu y Bun, es como si estuvieran evitandome… - le contaba con tristeza al caballero. - será culpa de algún demonio. - decía inquieto mirando la reacción del contrario.

No he sentido la presencia de algún demonio, quizás solo sea tu imaginación Kirby. - decía mientras apartaba al rosado de su regazo y se levantaba del piso. - lo siento, pero ahora estoy muy ocupado, si quieres podemos hablar después. - decía mientras apartaba la vista del rosado. La cara de kirby paso de una muy triste a una enfadada.

¡Ah! ¡Tú también me evitarás! ¡Bien, no te necesito! - dicho esto el rosado abandonó la habitación con un fuerte portazo, dejando solo al caballero en su habitación.

Lo siento Kirby, no me gusta ver tu rostro triste, pero lo mas seguro es que te diga la verdad de todo y eso arruinaría la sorpresa, me disculpare como corresponde después de todo esto, pero por ahora, solo intentaré evitar encontrarme contigo. - decía algo melancólico meta knight, odiaba ver al rosado triste y mas por su culpa, pero debía ser fuerte y no caer en el encanto de kirby si no arruinaría la sorpresa.

Ahhh moo… ¡Meta idiota!, qué le ocurre hoy, siempre que voy con él me escucha y me consuela, siempre deja lo que está haciendo para prestarme atención… - decía enojado. - ¿será que ya no me quiere…?. - un nudo se formó en su garganta al pensar en esa posibilidad. - n-no puede ser, ¿cierto? - sus ojos comenzaban a tornarse cristalinos.

Toda esta situación lo estaba derrumbando, no halló nada mejor que sentarse bajo un árbol y comenzar a llorar, se sentía solo, nadie quería hablar con él. Miró hacia el horizonte y vio que el sol estaba por ocultarse, lo mejor sería volver a casa a dormir.

Cuando llegó a su hogar, se encontró con Tokkori viendo televisión, éste lo miró y al ver sus ojos rojos le preguntó qué le pasaba. Kirby en un intento desesperado de consuelo le contó todo lo que le había ocurrido durante el día, Tokkori no se sorprendió mucho con la historia que le contó y muy secamente le contestó.

Si te están evitando, es porque te odian, siempre estas causando problemas a los aldeanos, incluso a mi, me quitaste mi cama. Es lo más probable que esté ocurriendo, deberías irte del pueblo kirby, así ya no causaras mas daño a los habitantes. - Tokkori seguía hablando, sin darse cuenta kirby había agarrado una pequeña mochila y salía de la casa, dejándolo solo.

En la plaza central del pueblo, los cappies estaban comenzando a adornar para la gran celebración que iban a tener, cuando un fuerte sonido de un auto los hizo dejar lo que estaban haciendo, Dedede muy molesto bajó del vehículo junto a Escargon, sin pudor alguno se lanzó sobre los adornos y las cajas que tenían los aldeanos, Waddle dees comenzaron a salir por montones con unas mangueras y mojaron todo lo que estaba a su paso.

¿Que se supone que estas haciendo?. - reclamaba la Joven rubia

¡Incluso si intentan expulsarme, será inútil zoy!. - decía el tirano

¿Quién es la mente maestra?, ¿Fumu, verdad?. - culpaba Escargon

Estabas guiando a los plebeyos en un intento de derrocar al imperio del mal. ¡Absolutamente no permitiré esta revolución zoy!. - reclamaba su majestad.

¿Revolución?. - decía con asombro la joven. Todos los aldeanos comenzaron a murmurar lo dicho por el rey, y mirando su rostro de seriedad y enfado, estallaron en risas.

El rey molesto comenzó a pedir explicaciones por todo el alboroto que hacían.

Estamos preparando una celebración por el primer año de aniversario de kirby. - Explicaba Fumu.

¿El primer año de aniversario de Kirby? . - preguntaron al unísono los mayores.

Así es, ha pasado un año desde que kirby llegó a pupupuland, íbamos a celebrar una fiesta esta noche. - decía la joven mientras comenzaba a tomar los adornos arruinados. Los cappies comenzaron a reclamar a Dedede por los daños causados, obligando a que éste tomará la responsabilidad de sus actos.

Jajajaja, ¡preparare un increíble regalo!, ¡Algo que ningún plebeyo sería capaz de hacer!. - dicho esto Dedede se montó en su carro junto a Escargon y se dirigieron al castillo a preparar el regalo. Como siempre dependiendo de Holy Nightmare C.O.

Mmm… Me pregunto donde estará Kirby, hace un rato ya que no lo veo por el pueblo. - susurraba la pelirrubia pensativa.

Fumu decidió ir a la casa de kirby, ya hacía un buen rato que no lo veía y se sentía inquieta, meta knight le había comentado que durante el día lo había visto muy triste, así que al llegar vio a Tokkori y le preguntó por la ubicación del rosado, tokkori sin pudor alguno le respondió que le había aconsejado abandonar el pueblo, pensando que todos lo odiaban por su forma de actuar. Fumu al escuchar esto se enfado, obligando a Tokkori a ir en su búsqueda. Meta knight se encontraba fuera de la casa escuchando toda la conversación, por lo que desplegó sus alas y salió rápidamente en búsqueda del rosado

Al otro lado del pueblo, el joven pelirosado se encontraba muy dubitativo, se sentía destrozado, no pensaba que la gente del pueblo lo odiaba, y no encontrando una mejor solución, caminó sin rumbo llegando hasta donde estaba el custodiador de su Warp Star, Kabu.

Kirby miraba con mucha tristeza a Kabu esperando oír algún consuelo de su parte, en cambio lo único que recibió fue una escueta respuesta.

Kirby… te embarcas en un viaje, kabu predijo que vendrías… ya ha pasado un año desde ese entonces… - fue todo lo que dijo. Kirby se sintió aún más afligido recordando todos los momentos que tuvo en la aldea, se dio media vuelta y siguió su rumbo, hasta que escuchó una voz, una muy agradable y serena voz, proveniente de uno de los árboles.

¿Qué estás haciendo por aquí a estas horas kirby?. - preguntó el caballero de dorados ojos. Kirby lo miró y sus ojos comenzaron a derramar gruesas gotas de melancolía. Al ver esto meta knight se sintió la peor persona del mundo, por hacer sentir mal a la persona que amaba. No hallando mejor consuelo, abrazo al rosado y beso su frente. El contrario al sentir tal aprecio por su amado, rompió en llanto aferrándose al cuerpo del caballero. Así estuvieron un par de minutos, hasta que el rosado dejó de llorar.

Kirby. - llamó la atención del más bajo. - ya es tarde, vamos a descansar. - le decía al ojiazul, quien solo asintió en respuesta.

Camino a su hogar se encontraron con Tokkori muy molesto quien desesperado lo estaba buscando, ya al verlo junto al caballero se relajó y se retiró corriendo al pueblo. Meta knight ánimo a kirby a que este entrará a su hogar. Las luces se encontraban apagadas, entró con cierto recelo, cuando iba a encender las luces, vio unos destellos y unos fuertes sonidos retumbaron en la habitación.

¡Muchas felicidades Kirby!. - gritaron todos sus amigos al unísono. Los ojos del rosado se iluminaron de tanta felicidad que sentía . - este es tu primer aniversario desde que llegaste. - decía Fumu alegremente

Q-qué malos son… me hicieron pensar que me odiaban… - comenzó a sollozar el joven guerrero. - ¡p-pero, me han hecho muy feliz con esto!. - les dijo mientras mostraba su hermosa sonrisa.

¡Y esto no es todo, vamos al centro del pueblo!. - decía muy emocionado Bun.

Se dirigieron al lugar mencionado por el rubio menor, y grata fue la sorpresa de kirby al ver tan delicioso festín que le esperaba junto a todos los aldeanos.

Lo lamento, kirby, pero era una sorpresa, todos en el pueblo te queremos mucho. - decía la rubia mayor tomando de las manos a kirby y entregando una cálida mirada al rosado.

Kirby, por aquí, ven. - le indicaba Bun. - jala de este cordel. - le entregó una pequeña cuerda con luces. Kirby siguiendo las órdenes del rubio, jalo de esta y de una esfera de papel, apareció un gran y largo cartel felicitando al guerrero. Kirby estaba muy emocionado por todo, hasta cuando escuchó el sonido de un auto, cuando se volteó a mirar de donde provenía, vio a King Dedede con una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

Kirby! Este es un presente de tu rey!. - de su carro salió una mano cargando un regalo gigante. - vamos kirby, tira del listón!. - kirby emocionado se lanzó sobre el obsequio tomando el listón y jalando de él .

Sus ojos se abrieron considerablemente al ver tamaña sorpresa. Se trataba de un pastel gigante decorado con sandías y otras frutas. Kirby de un solo salto le dio un gran mordisco al pastel, intentó aferrarse a éste, pero terminó cayendo al piso sentado con la cara embarrada en crema, muy feliz relamia sus labios, cuando un ser misterioso salió del pastel haciéndolo estallar, se trataba de un demonio.

¡Se suponia que debia salir una hermosa mujer en traje de baño del pastel, no esto!. - reclamaba Dedede.

Su majestad, recuerde que solicitó un demonio antes de saber de la fiesta. - le susurraba escargon al rey.

El demonio comenzó a lanzar bombas a diestra y siniestra, no identificando si era aliado o enemigo. Kirby conmocionado comenzó a esquivar las bombas sin saber qué hacer, hasta que escucho la voz de Fumu. - Kirby, copia su habilidad. -

En ese momento Kirby tomó una de las bombas en sus manos y con su habilidad copió la del demonio, transformándose en Bomb Kirby , seguía manteniendo su atuendo normal, a excepción de un gorro azulado que cubría su cabello y la habilidad de crear bombas a su antojo. Meta knight mantenía a los aldeanos en un lugar seguro mientras que kirby peleaba. La batalla se veía muy igualada, ya que ambos hacían explotar sus bombas con las del contrario, hasta que kirby muy enojado por el desastre que acaba de hacer el majin, creo una super bomba, esta era más grande en tamaño y poder, y la lanzó directo al demonio, quien solo gritaba denjia denjia, kirby logró derrotar al enemigo, meta knight se sentía muy orgulloso, en tan poco tiempo kirby ya había crecido en muchos aspectos y se había ganado la confianza del pueblo.

Ya terminada la pelea, los aldeanos salieron de sus escondites para terminar con la celebración que habían comenzado, se sentaron en el piso de la plaza alrededor de kirby, y comenzaron a repartir el banquete, ya no tan grandioso como se veía antes, pero aun así disfrutando del momento que se les entregaba, Dedede en recompensa por sus acciones, inició una demostración de fuegos pirotécnicos para celebrar al guerrero estelar. Todos se encontraban maravillados por tal espectáculo aún más el celebrado.

Ya siendo de madrugada, varios de los cappies se habían retirado a sus hogares para descansar, la joven pelirrubia y su hermano menor también se retirarían, había sido un muy largo día de trabajo, pero con un resultado muy satisfactorio. Fumu comenzó a mirar los alrededores buscando al rosado, pero por donde mirara no lo veía.

Bun, ¿has visto a kirby?. - preguntó a su hermano menor.

Nee-chan lo vi caminando en dirección a la colina. - le respondía apuntando al lugar donde había visto al rosado dirigirse.

¿La colina?. - decía pensativa, hasta que vio a Sir meta knight, con pasteles en mano, dirigirse a la misma dirección que le había indicado antes su hermano. - ohh, bueno, si Sir meta knight está con él, estará bien. - decía con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. - vamos bun, ya es tarde. - le decía al menor.

En la colina se encontraba el joven guerrero, observando el estrellado cielo, disfrutando de tan cálida noche. Cuando escucho el sonido metálico de la armadura del caballero, acercarse.

¿Mmm?. - Kirby miró directamente los dorados ojos del peliazul. Y inmediatamente infló sus mejillas en señal de molestia.

¿Aún estás molesto?. - preguntó al más joven. Éste aun con sus mejillas infladas, giró su cabeza en dirección contraria a la del caballero. - ya veo, te había guardado un poco del pastel que el demonio hizo explotar. - esto hizo que kirby lo mirará de reojo, poniendo especial atención al pastel en manos del caballero. - pero veo que no lo quieres, así que lo comeré. - dicho esto hizo un gesto de querer comer dicho pastel, sacando un pequeño trozo de este. Kirby no pudo aguantar más y se lanzó contra el mayor, quitando el pastel de sus manos. Meta knight no puedo evitar reír por la acción de su pareja, kirby se volvía muy fácil cuando había comida de por medio. Kirby se llevó a la boca un trozo del pastel.

Deliciosoo~. - decía mientras disfrutaba de cada bocado. Ya habiendo acabado con el pastel miró muy seriamente a meta knight y le dijo. - no creas que con esto ya no estaré molesto. - meta knight lo observó, se sentó al lado del pelirosa. Y se quitó su máscara dejando al descubierto su rostro .

Esta bien, ¿y que hay con esto?. - tomo del mentón al menor y posó sus labios sobre los del contrario, al ver que el menor no puso resistencia, comenzó a lamerlos, retirando los restos de crema que quedaron en él. La cara de kirby estaba del mismo color que un maxitomate, tratando de calmar sus nervios, lo miró directamente a la cara y le dijo.

Está bien… sólo si me das un montón de ellos, tal vez deje de estar molesto contigo. - dijo mientras fingía molestia en su voz, pero su cara lo delataba. Meta knight lo miró y sonrió

Te daré todos los que desees. - tomó al rosado entre sus brazos y lo sentó en su regazo rodeando sus caderas con sus brazos, kirby lo abrazó del cuello para que no se apartará de él y cumpliera con lo prometido. Estuvieron un par de minutos contemplado el rostro del contrario cuando Kirby no aguanto más y comenzó con la sesión de besos y mimos, meta knight tampoco se quedaba atrás, haciendo algunos besos más profundos y subiendo algunas caricias de tono. Por un momento se separaron para tranquilizarse y respirar con normalidad. Meta knight comenzó a acariciar con mucha ternura el rostro de kirby.

Un año ha pasado ya… pasó muy rápido, y pensar que cuando te conocí, eras solo alguien joven que se lanzaba a la vida, pero ahora, eres guerrero y cada día creces más, incluso has llegado a superarme en muchos ámbitos , quién iba a pensar que lograrias llamar por completo mi atención y hacer que cayera rendido ante ti… - le dio un beso lleno agradecimiento. - posees un muy temible poder kirby. - kirby lo miró confuso.

¿A que te refieres?. - pregunto al mayor.

Que tienes el poder más temible de todos, la capacidad de llegar a los corazones de las personas. - dicho esto lo abrazo muy posesivamente ocultando su rostro entre el cuello de kirby, como queriendo impedir que este se alejara de él. Kirby sintió un dejo de tristeza en la voz del caballero.

Pero… tú has sido el único que ha podido invadir mi corazón. - meta knight lo miró y sus ojos brillaban con un hermoso azul, su color le recordaba el universo. Kirby lo abrazó y besó sus labios, un beso simple pero cargado de sentimientos.

Bueno… aun estoy un poco molesto, creo que los besos no son suficientes…- dijo nervioso mientras su cara se tornaba roja. Meta knight lo observó sorprendido y le respondió con una sensual sonrisa.

Como ordene su majestad. - meta knight se puso de pie con kirby en sus brazos, extendió sus alas, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, habían desaparecido del lugar.

Los besos y caricias duraron todo el resto de la noche, kirby necesitaba sentir al mayor, necesitaba sentir que era importante para alguien. No quería sentirse solo en tan basto universo y que de mejor manera que en los brazos de su amado, así no se sentía olvidado…

Un pequeño fic de kirby x meta knight. Basado en un capitulo del anime de kirby. Versión humanizada.


End file.
